Explosive detection systems may use non-destructive inspection processes to determine whether an object contains explosive material. Explosive detection systems may be used at airports, ports, or borders. Known detection systems may detect explosive material using radiation decay signatures. Explosive materials have similar ratios of carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, and oxygen, which yield similar radiation decay signatures. These detection systems bombard an object with neutrons and detect the resulting radiation. The radiation decay signatures of the detected radiation are used to determine the chemical composition of material of the object.